steven_universe_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Diamond
Pink Diamond was a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that continues to rule over the Gem race in her absence. She was first mentioned in "Earthlings" and pictured in "Back to the Moon". Her debut appearance was in the episode "Jungle Moon". Description Pink Diamond was the original Diamond in charge of Earth's colonization. While the progress of the colony was initially going well, she was ultimately betrayed and shattered by one of her quartz soldiers, Rose Quartz, as part of the Rebellion. The Gems formerly serving her were reassigned to the other diamonds, but some, like Jasper, still refer to her as "my Diamond". Appearance Her first physical appearance was in "Jungle Moon", wearing a magenta-pink cropped shirt with puffy pink shoulder pads, pink gloves, and a skirt. She has short, fluffy pale pink hair, and magenta eyes with diamond-shaped pupils. Her pink gemstone is located on her navel. Her mural in the Moon Base shows her to have large, jagged hair instead of the smaller, fluffier hair she has in person. A difference between her and the other Diamonds is that her gemstone is an inverted-sideview of a round-cut diamond. Personality As portrayed by Stevonnie in "Jungle Moon", Pink Diamond appears to have had an assertive personality. She expressed her feelings quite loudly, most likely to display that she believed she belonged in the Diamond Authority. She evidently appeared to be a bubbly, over-friendly Gem, as she shows excitement at the idea of contacting a fleet, but in contrast, Pink Diamond also seemed to be short-tempered, possessive, selfish, spoiled, and needy, as shown when she demanded a world and fleet of her own and when she threw a tantrum and angrily punched one of the glass dome panes of Yellow Diamond's jungle moon base, after being told to act like she is significant. History Pink Diamond was the original Diamond in charge of Earth'scolonization. During the Earth's colonization, Pink Diamond would capture humans from their families and store them in her Zoo to be showcased as trophies of her conquest. While the progress of the colony was initially going well, she was ultimately betrayed and shattered by one of her Quartz soldiers, Rose Quartz, as part of the Rebellion. The Gems formerly serving her were reassigned to the other Diamonds, but still refer to her as their Diamond. "Earthlings" Jasper mentions that one of the reasons she's been fighting her whole life is because of what Rose did to Pink Diamond, her Diamond. "Back to the Moon" The Gems and the Rubies visit the Moon Base again where Eyeball takes a moment to pay her respects for Pink Diamond. After explaining how well the Earth colony was doing under Pink Diamond's supervision, Eyeball claims to have saw Rose shatter Pink Diamond herself. "Bubbled" Steven asks Garnet if Rose really shattered Pink Diamond, and she confirms it. Garnet says that Rose had to shatter Pink Diamond for the Earth to be Gem-free, and for everyone to be who they are today. "Steven's Dream" Blue Diamond visits the Earth to pay her respects to Pink Diamond one last time. It is revealed that she was shattered in Korea, where her palanquin lays abandoned. "Adventures in Light Distortion Garnet mentions that during Pink Diamond's reign on Earth, she stole humans from their families as trophies of her conquest and put them in her zoo. "Gem Heist" During the tour of Pink Diamond's Zoo, Holly Blue Agate reveals that each of the Quartzes stationed there originally belonged to Pink Diamond. Holly Blue also reveals that Blue Diamond took over the Zoo to preserve Pink Diamond's legacy. "That Will Be All" Blue Diamond returns to Pink Diamond's Zoo, where she is found and scolded by Yellow Diamond for still mourning Pink Diamond after thousands of years. It is revealed that Pink Diamond made Rose Quartzes and that they are all bubbled because one of their kind was responsible for the rebellion and her demise. While Yellow Diamond wishes for their destruction, Blue Diamond wants them kept in the bubbles. "Storm in the Room" Steven wonders why Rose would bubble Bismuth for wanting to shatter Gems, but then shatter Pink Diamond herself. "I Am My Mom" Steven turns himself over to Aquamarine, claiming to be Rose Quartz: the Gem who shattered Pink Diamond. "The Trial" Blue Diamond states that Pink Diamond was shattered with a sword. It is revealed by the defending Zircon that Pink Diamond was shattered in front of her entire entourage but is puzzled by how that could be the case. To defend Steven in a trial against the Diamonds, Zircon states how it is doubtful that Rose Quartz was able to get past Pink Diamond's entourage full of soldiers, Agates, Sapphires, and her Pearl. Zircon comes to the conclusion that Rose had not committed the crime, but someone who had a great amount of authority and Pink Diamond's trust, which allowed them to get past her attendants. She accuses the Diamonds of being capable of such a thing, which shocks Blue Diamond and makes Yellow Diamond furious. "Gemcation" Garnet explains that 5,750 years ago, Pink Diamond was ravishing the Earth and begins to tell a flashback story, only to get cut off by Steven, who says he already knows what happened. "Jungle Moon" During Stevonnie's dream in Yellow Diamond’s moon base, after a version of Yellow Diamond resembling Connie's mother implies that "Pink" doesn't act as a Diamond should, Stevonnie (representing Pink Diamond) storms off in anger, and is ready to punch a nearby pane of glass. Pink Diamond herself then appears as Stevonnie's reflection right before they punch the glass. Legacy Earth was Pink Diamond's first and only colony. Many Gems were created on this planet, including a new type of Gem: Rose Quartzes. Pink Diamond also created a Zoo to display the human species as trophies. Blue Diamond was also involved in Earth's colonization to help fight the rebellion when it was a small problem. Gems regarded Pink Diamond very highly, creating a mural of her at the Moon Base. Pink Diamond also had control over a court which included Agates, Sapphires, and her own personal Pearl. After Pink Diamond was shattered, the other Diamonds mourned her death in different ways. Even thousands of years later, Gems still mourn her death; Eyeball states that what happened to her was a tragedy, Jasper fought the Crystal Gems in the present day in her honor, and Blue Diamond continues to hold up Pink Diamond's legacy since both were very close. While the Diamonds still remember Pink Diamond very well, it can be assumed that they try to censor anything involving her and her death to Gemkind, since some newer Gems like Leggy were not aware of Pink Diamond's existence. Holly Blue Agate implies that Pink Diamond's Zoo does not receive many visitors, which could contribute to the fact that not a lot of new Gems know about her. Pink Diamond's Zoo in the present day is the central hub for all things related to Pink Diamond. The Gems created on Earth, even the defective ones, help maintain the facility and humans are still kept there under good conditions. In addition, every Rose Quartz gemstone, besides Steven's Rose Quartz gemstone, was bubbled and placed in Pink Diamond's chamber inside the Zoo. Relationships Blue Diamond Blue Diamond describes her relationship with Pink Diamond to be "very close" and continues to grieve her death even thousands of years later. One of Blue Diamond's goals is to preserve as much of Pink Diamond's legacy as possible, including maintaining her Zoo, keeping her "defective" Gems in service, and keeping every Rose Quartz Gem bubbled rather than shattering them, as Pink Diamond had made the type of Gem. Yellow Diamond Yellow Diamond and Pink Diamond's relationship seems to have been very close, since, despite her cold demeanor, Yellow Diamond admits that she still loves and is always thinking about Pink Diamond. Unlike Blue Diamond, she would rather destroy reminders of Pink Diamond in order to move on. Rose Quartz Rose Quartz was one of the many Gems created by Pink Diamond on Earth. Rose Quartz rebelled to prevent Pink Diamond's colony from being completed, and is allegedly the Gem responsible for shattering Pink Diamond.